Ryan Johnson
Ryan Alexander Johnson is the main protagonist of Family Adventures. He is the middle boy and middle child, 4th child, of the seven Johnson Children. He is intelligent, and also is the most organized. His BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also his Sibling) is his older brother, Cole. He is “portrayed” by Asher Angel. Personality Ryan is very smart, and also very friendly. He can also be a bit bossy and manipulative sometimes, but he means well. As the middle kid, he usually tries to get along with everyone. He is the most organized member of his family. Some of his siblings, like Becca, view him as a nerd sometimes. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Ryan and four of his siblings work together to make their sister, Taylor’s, 16th birthday party the best and most epic party ever, but Taylor isn’t too fond of their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Ryan, along with his siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Ryan and both his brothers try to prove to their mother that they are responsible enough to hang out at the park by themselves. Relationships Cole Johnson Main article: Cole & Ryan Cole is Ryan’s older brother, and his BFAS. They share a room with each other (and Jack), and they hang out and work together a lot. They get along most of the time when they are together, and Cole is more of a friend or peer to him. Ryan seems to go to Cole when he has a problem, and vice versa. Becca, Jack, and Gwenny Johnson Becca, Jack, and Gwenny are Ryan’s siblings, he sometimes hangs out with Becca, but they don’t always get along and tease each other frequently. He and Jack share, and seem to get along well, though Ryan does get annoyed with him at times. He sometimes spends time with Gwenny, but not usually. Taylor and Katy Johnson Taylor and Katy are Ryan’s sisters, he sometimes spends time with them, and can get along with them too. He sometimes seems to think that Taylor is too nice. He and Katy both get along pretty well, and will always help each other out. For the most part, he gets along very well with his two sisters. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Ryan’s parents, he loves them, but gets embarrassed by them sometimes too. He seems to take pride in knowing exactly how and when to manipulate them and get what he wants. Dave and Linda brought Ryan and his siblings on a vacation to Orlando, Florida after Ryan was the one who suggested it first. Henry Chadwick Henry is Ryan’s best friend, they hang out with each other all the time, and Henry seems to be the only friend of Ryan’s who doesn’t mind his family. Henry comes over to Ryan’s house a lot and they like hanging out together. Henry goes to the same school as Ryan, and they are in many classes together. Trivia * Ryan is the fourth Johnson child, and the middle boy. * His BFAS is his older brother, Cole. * Ryan’s middle name is Alexander. * He is known in the family for being inventive and organized. * Ryan is 14 in Season 1. * His favorite color is orange. * Ryan shares a room with his brothers, Cole and Jack. * He is best friends with Henry Chadwick. * Despite being considered the main protagonist, Ryan will sometimes play supporting or minor roles in episodes. * His zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Boys Category:Students